Zi95
Located in Subsector Aeternus, Zi-95 is a binary system charted by Explorator Fleet Lambda-1507 in 451.M39. The system would have been filled as unexceptional if the gravity tides plaguing the system didn't come from the dual stars but from the second moon of the only gas giant in the system. Further surveys revealed the ruins of an ancient alien civilization of unknown origin on both the moon and the only other planet in the system, the decision was then made to leave a research team behind. When a Mechanicus fleet came back in 478.M48 they found an empty research station, traces of a struggle was found and the damage led the Magos in charge of the investigation to believe the station had been attacked by dark eldar. After losing two other research team the Mechanicus would finally give up on the system and every ship that ventures alone in it disappears, never to be seen again. General Info Stars Zi-95α and Zi-95β would be ordinary stars if they didn't orbit each other. Inner Cauldron Only two dust clouds, likely remnants of the planets crushed by the enormous gravity phenomena at work in this region of the system can be found near the stars, anyone trying to hide there would be foolish as the forces at work here would crush a ship like a kid jumping on an empty corpse starch ration tin. Primary Biosphere Farther from the stars where the gravity stops being overwhelming sits a lone asteroid cluster, the dead planetoid marking the start of the dead Inner Cauldron. The only other thing of note is an immense planet covered in a perpetual corrosive storm. Outer Reaches The first things an explorer would notice upon warping in the system is that several automated probes are set up to guide ships through an asteroid ring, warning about frequent gravity shifts. Trying to navigate through it without following the automated instructions is a foolish errand, not only are the asteroids prone to violently throwing themselves in random directions but the large amount of radioactive material in the asteroids overload standards auspexes making the use of support craft as eyes the only way to know what's around the ship. A gas giant also inhabits this section of the system, two moons orbit it. Known danger The gravity in this system acts like a tide making entering orbit an extremely difficult and dangerous task, likewise small craft trying to enter the gravity well of a planet or a moon is at risk. Both actions should require a skill test, staying in orbit requires one skill test every 24h, failure not only damages the craft but also causes the operation to fail. The Outer Reaches are also plagued with frequent Gravity riptides. Frequent dark eldar raids plague the nearby system and history has shown that this one isn't spared. Planets Irra I Only rocky planet in the system and its enormous size makes it hard to miss. A permanent corrosive storm on the surface causes any unprotected individual to die in a matter of minutes, surprisingly for an environment where metal is known to decay in a matter of months the ruins dotting the planet seems immune to the passage of time. This is due in part to the unique material used in everything alien made on the planet, a material resistant to the corrosion. Plans to start exploiting the deposits on the planet were abandoned at the same time as the system and no private venture ever came back. Irra II If this massive gas giant had a bit more fuel it may have turned into a star itself, orbiting it are two moons, the first one is simply a small planetoid devoid of interest while the second one is larger than earth, suffering the same corrosive storm as Irra I while being home to more of the unknown alien civilization ruins, lesser deposits of corrosive resistant material and plentiful of industrial material deposits were also found. After further scans of the second moon it was found out that the second moon wasn't the cause of the gravity, a third moon is theorized to exist in the dust rings of Irra II and the mechanicus would pay handsomely if someone could find it and bring them information as to what is causing them. Meta Zone >Implying I'm giving you any meta info about the system if you aren't Skargan or MachineSpirit - ;-; -Luigi13 (talk) Known Loot Over the years xeno artifacts of supposedly Irran origin surfaced on the market, here's are some of them. Irran Acid-spray Exotic weapon 20m; S/-/-; 1d10+3 E; Pen 0; Clip 4; reload 2 full; Two handed; Spray, corrosive, unreliable Near Unique availability Category:Subsector Aeternus Category:Dark Eldar